L'enquête de John
by BakaPillon
Summary: John en a marre de paraître stupide et ce lance dans un enquête en solo. Il veux que pour une fois Sherlock soit fière de lui et l'admire. est-ce que cette enquête permettra à John de remonter dans l'esprit de Sherlock ? Est-elle aussi simple qu'elle le parait ?
1. John veut enquêter

**Voila je vous présente ma première Fanfiction j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que les fautes d'orthographe ne seront pas trop gênantes. ^^**

 **ce début est un peu cours mais la suite sera plus longue ^^**

* * *

John était assis sur son vieux fauteuil, à lire le journal du matin. Il était presque midi et Sherlock n'était toujours pas rentré. C'était dans les moments comme ça, où Sherlock était dehors à traquer les criminels, et que John était seul dans l'appartement, qu'il se demandait ce que le détective éprouvait durant ces moments. Si l'adrénaline qu'il sécrétait était différente lorsque John était absent. Si la fierté qu'il ressentirai à la fin de l'enquête serai la même. Et surtout il se demandait si lui aussi aurait les capacités de résoudre une enquête seul, comme son ami. Mais à cette pensée, John souris bêtement, il savait que sans Sherlock il aurait beaucoup de peine à clore une affaire. Il chassa alors ces pensées en entendant son estomac gronder. Il était temps de préparer le repas.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que John avait finis son déjeuné et Sherlock était toujours absent. Quand il entendit la cinquième marche des escaliers grincer. Il reconnus le déplacement léger de son colocataire. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque celui-ci fit son entré dans la pièce.

« - Comment c'est passé ton enquête ?

-Elle était plutôt banal, c'était évident ... dit le détective d'un ton ennuyé

-Pourtant tu es dessus depuis 8h ce matin et tu ne rentres que maintenant. Fit remarqué John

-Disons que j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouvé la scie qui à permis au tueur de découper les cadavres..

-Donc elle n'était pas si évidente. »

La remarque de John fit mouche auprès du détective, qui se sentit vexé. Il arbora un visage choqué en direction de son colocataire. John qui s'attendait à une réponse, s'étonna du silence du sociopathe et jeta un regard à celui-ci.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-John, Je viens de résoudre un triple homicide en moins de 6h, dont 2h allé-retour et 3h de recherche pour cette foutue scie. Je pense donc en effet que cette enquête fut simple ! »

Sherlock était surpris de la réaction de John. Certes cette enquête n'était pas des plus fascinante mais le médecin l'avait habitué à des réactions plus admirative. Et pour seul réponse il avait eu un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

-Mais bien sure que non … Je dit juste que tu frimes un peu trop pour une affaire qui t'as pris une heure de réflexion et trois heures de recherche

-Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ? Cracha Sherlock.

-Je ne dis pas ça non plus … Mais pour ce genre d'affaire tu ne devrais pas prendre la grosse tête

-Je ne prends pas la grosse tête ! S'indigna Sherlock. Je donne mon avis sur une affaire, qui je pense n'aurais pas nécessité mon intérêt, même toi tu aurais pu la résoudre !

-Pardon ?

-Même toi tu aurais pu la résoudre tellement la difficulté était …

-Qu'est ce que tu entend par là ? Le coupa John, Que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'une affaire compliqué ? Que je suis trop stupide pour résoudre une affaire seul ?

-John, voyons, Tu sais bien que tu n'est pas le seul.

-Le seul ?

-A être stupide. La plupart des gens le sont. Ce n'est pas une honte, c'est un fait. Et puis c'était quand même un triple homicide. Donc techniquement tu es moins stupide que ces incompétents de Scotland Yard. »

Sherlock avait balancé ces mots sans réfléchir. Il ne voyait pas qu'intérieurement John était en train de bouillonner et qu'il ne pensait qu'a mettre son poing dans son jolie visage de détective. Malheureusement pour lui son colocataire ne voulait pas laisser passé cet affront. John en avait assez d'être constamment au coté du détective, à l'observer enquêter et l'admirer lorsqu'il avait finis. Il voulait prouver à son colocataire qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le pensait. Mais il voulait surtout, pour une fois, que Sherlock l'admire et le complimente.

« Je suis sure que je peux résoudre une affaire aussi bien et vite que toi. S'énerva John

\- Je ne doute pas qu'avec mon aide ...

-Non je parle de sans ton aide, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne le pense et je compte bien te le prouver ! »

Il mêla sa parole par un acte, et pris le journal du matin. Il se souvenu de la disparition d'un jeune barman et flanque l'article sous les yeux étonnés du sociopathe. Et d'un air déterminé déclara qu'il allait résoudre cette affaire et retrouver le jeune homme. Il embarqua sa veste et disparu aussi vite que Sherlock lors d'une affaire de serial killer. Le détective se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, mais il décida d'attendre le retour de John et d'aller prendre un bain.

* * *

 **Nésitez pas à laisser une review ;)**


	2. la décourverte de John

**Voila un nouveau chapitre toujours un peu cours je vous l'accorde ^^ mais l'histoire se met doucement en place et John va découvrir que son affaire n'est pas si banal. bref bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

John sortit de l'appartement comme une flèche. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la rue il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun plan et qu'il avait laissé l'article au main de Sherlock. Il décida donc de se rendre au bar ou le jeune homme travaillais.

L'homme en question s'appelait Élias Gabrieli, il avait 26 ans et travaillait dans un pub au centre ville. Ce qui avait retenue l'attention de John c'est les circonstances de sa disparition en effet le jeune est parti fumer en plein milieu de son service et personne ne l'avait revus, pas même sa copine. Le médecin pris donc un taxi en direction du pub.

Pendant ce temps Sherlock sortis de la salle de bain une serviette autour du cou pour ne pas mouiller sa chemise violette. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi son colocataire c'était emporté. Il attrapa au passage le journal qui traînait sur la table et pris place dans son habituel fauteuil. Quelle affaire avait pu attiré l'attention de John ? La page était toujours celle où figurait l'avis de recherche d'Élias. Il n'intrigua pas beaucoup plus le détective qui jeta le journal à terre et souffla tout l'air de ces poumons. Cet après-midi serai long, d'autant plus que John était absent. C'est alors que fleuris une idée dans la tête du sociopathe. Il était presque 14H30, l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer et John serai absent pour plusieurs heures à cause de son enquête. Il avait donc tout le temps de pratiqué les expériences que son ami lui interdisait d'habitude. Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre où se trouvait tout le matériel nécessaire pour pratiquer ses expérimentations.

John arrivait quant à lui devant le pub, le dernier endroit où fut aperçu le jeune homme, donc le meilleurs endroit pour commencer ses recherches. Lorsqu'il entra, un forte odeur de whisky lui pris le nez. Pourtant peu de gens ce trouvait à l'intérieur. Trois hommes seul sure des banquettes différentes. Les banquettes en question était en cuire marrons, elles paraissaient vieilles comme le reste du pub. La tapisserie vertes commençait à se décoller des murs humides et le faible éclairage rendait la pièce que plus délabré.

John s'avança jusqu'au bar et commanda une pinte au vieux barman. Il était costaud et sa chemise faisait ressortir ses biceps. Ces cheveux mi-long et grisonnants était attaché en queue de cheval, ce qui allait très bien avec son bouc. Il servit la bière à John et se remit à nettoyer les verres à l'aide du vieux chiffon qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

« Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici, lança John, d'habitude c'est un jeune homme.

-Oui, je suis le patron et je ne travaille que rarement mais mon employé est absent pour plusieurs jour. Répondu froidement le barman.

-Vraiment ? C'est étrange, Élias ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il serai absent pour plusieurs jours. Il n'est pas malade j'espère ?

-Vous êtes un ami à lui ? Commença à s'intéresser le barman.

-Un ami c'est un long mot, disons que je suis une connaissance.

-Eh bien pour tout vous dire, personne ne sait où il est passé. Il a disparus avant hier soir durant son service. Vous savez qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en griller une, il n'est plus revenus après. Même sa copine n'a plus de nouvelle de lui.

-Ce n'était pourtant pas sont genre... Feinta John.

-C'est ce qui est inquiétant. Un gamin droit dans ses baskets qui disparaît, ce n'est pas normal. Surtout quand on sait qu'il attend un petit garçon dans 4 mois. La police ne considère pas ce cas comme un enlèvement, c'est inadmissible !

-Aucunes caméras de surveillances ne l'a filmé ?

-Non, il fumait à l'arrière du pub, il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance.

-Et dans la rue ? Si il a quitté l'allée derrière le pub il aurait du ce retrouver dans la grande rue et il y a plusieurs caméra dans ce genre de rue.

-Vous savez je suis pas enquêteur, moi. Je continue a faire tourner la boutique si il a voulu partir c'est son choix et si il lui est arrivé quelque chose je peux plus rien faire pour lui.

-Vous avez peu être raison. »

John paya et s'en alla. Le barman ne lui avait pas été d'une grande utilité sauf qu'il savait qu'Élias n'avait aucune raison de disparaître volontairement. Il se retrouvait alors dans cette rue sans aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire ensuite. Il décida alors de ce mettre dans la peau de Sherlock. Que ferait son brillant ami si il enquêtait sur cette affaire ? Il repensa alors à sa copine qui avait déclaré sa disparition. Il devait trouver où habitait cette femme, et qu'elle était le meilleur moyen de trouvé quelqu'un que part les réseaux sociaux.

Le médecin parcourait la grande rue qui à cette heure ci était bondé de londoniens et de touristes qui faisaient leur shopping. Il était à la recherche d'un cybercafé, mais ses recherches furent veines. Il devait donc trouvé une connexion internet. Avant il aurait pu se connecter facilement mais son téléphone avait servis à une expérience farfelue de Sherlock, il n'avait pas survécus. Maintenant il se retrouvait avec un Nokia 3310 et l'incapacité de se connecté à Facebook. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider ne serai se qu'un peu, même Lestrade lui conviendrai. Lestrade ? Mais oui lui pourrait retrouver la jeune femme et il pourrai même lui donner son adresse.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps à Lestrade pour trouver le logement de la jeune femme et de le communiquer à John. L'inspecteur aimait aider ses amis surtout quand ceux-ci voulait prouver à Sherlock qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir résoudre une affaire. C'est ainsi que John ce dirigea en direction des banlieues de Londres où se trouvait la petite amie du jeune barman.

Il arriva dans un quartier tranquille, où les maisons était typiquement anglaises, toutes alignés et semblable. Il sonna à la porte et une jeune femme blonde lui ouvrit. Elle était enceinte jusqu'au os. On pouvait lire dans ces yeux marrons le stresse et le peur. Il se présenta entant que détective à la recherche de son petit ami et elle l'invita à entrer dans la demeure.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et elle apporta à l'ancien militaire une tasse de thé.

« Merci. Très bien mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous fait pensé qu'Élias à été enlevé ?

-Appelez moi Laure, et bien avant son enlèvement j'ai remarqué des signes étranges dans son comportement. Il rentrait plus tard et plus fatigué. Il regardait toujours à la fenêtre comme si on le surveillait. Et puis il y a eu cet homme.

-Un homme ? Releva John.

-Oui c'était Lundi, la veille de son enlèvement. On regardait la télé quand un homme à sonné à la porte. C'est moi qui lui ai ouvert. Un devait faire 1m80 et était très musclé. J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur, c'est sûrement à cause de son costard noir et de ses lunettes de soleil. Il a demandé d'un voix rauque où se trouvait monsieur Gabrieli. Élias est arrivé et ils sont sortis pour parler. Quand il est revenus il semblait très en colère et l'autre homme était partis. Il n'a rien voulus me dire de plus.

-C'était vers quelle heure ?

-Hum... Je dirais vers 20H. Lui répondit Laure. Le journal télévisé n'avait pas encore commencé.

-Aviez-vous déjà vu cet homme avant ? Demanda John.

-Non. C'était la première fois. Il conduisait un Van noir. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait être à l'origine de la disparition d'Élias ? S'inquiéta Laure.

-Et bien c'est une piste qui semble intéressante, mais sans plus d'indices sur cet homme je ne pourrai pas avancé. Vous ne vous rappelez de rien d'autre à propos de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas... réfléchis t-elle. Je pense que ma voisine pourrait nous aider ! S'exclama enfin la futur maman.

-Comment ça ? Votre voisine là vu ?

-Et bien non pas vraiment mais il y a plusieurs mois ils ont été cambriolé et son mari a installé une caméra de surveillance. Élias n'était pas pour car on voit clairement notre façade puisque que la caméra ce trouve en face de chez nous, Mais c'est possible que l'on voit le véhicule de l'homme en noir.»

C'est ainsi que John ce retrouva chez la voisine d'en face accompagné de la jeune femme. En visionnant la vidéo la chance lui souri. On voyait clairement la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule.

Il emprunta l'ordinateur de son hôte et trouva que le véhicule était de location. En appelant sont gérant et en lui expliquant la situation avec le plus grand humanisme dont seul John en était le maître, Il parvint à trouver que le véhicule c'était rendus sur les docks après la visite à Élias.

« J'ai une piste. Merci mademoiselle pour cet accueil et pour ces précieux renseignements grâce à vous je pourrais retrouvez votre compagnon.

-Merci à vous docteur Watson vous êtes le seul à chercher mon pauvre Élias.

-Je vous en pris. Bonne soirée. »

Sur ces mots John rejoignis les docks dans l'espoir de trouver l'homme en noir qui le conduirai à Élias. Malheureusement, ses recherches furent inutiles. Personne ne se trouvait dans ce vieil entrepont, et vu l'état des lieux plus personne n'y mettait les pieds. Il se faisait tard et il savait qu'il n'apprendrai plus rien pour aujourd'hui. Le médecin ce décida à appeler un taxi et rentré à Baker street.

Quand un homme habillé de noir entra dans l'entrepôt. Il était habillé comme Laure l'avait décrit mais il mesurait la même taille que John. Surpris l'ancien militaire se cacha derrière un tas de taule. L'homme en costard semblais attendre quelqu'un. Cette personne arriva 10 minutes plus tard. John compris qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait rendu visite à Élias trois jours auparavant. Ils parlèrent durant plusieurs minutes sans que John ne puisse comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Après de longues minute le plus petit sortis un pochon de marijuana de sa veste, le tendis au plus grand qui le paya et ils s'en allèrent tout les deux dans des fourgons noirs différent.

John attendis encore quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette, encore sous le choc. Il ne savait pas dans quelle histoire le jeune barman c'était retrouver mêlé mais il semblait avoir de gros ennuies.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu le chapitre 3 arrivera dans un peu plus de temps. ( j'avais commencer celui la depuis quelques jours déjà avant de publier le chapitre 1) Bref laissez un review ;)**


	3. La surprise de John

**Voila la suite ! On avance pas beaucoup dans l'enquête et on est plus concentré sur Sherlock que John dans ce chapitre mais ça avance quand même. ^^ Bref j'espère que ca va vous plaire encore et laisser moi quelques review s'il vous plait parce que : 1 ça fait plaisir et 2 je sais ce que vous en pensez et on dirai pas mais c'est utile ou du moins encouragent.**

 **Sinon merci pour ceux qui en on déjà laisser ;) bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, et n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tout les sens. Il était 18H et l'ennuie l'avait déjà rattraper depuis plusieurs heures. John était toujours absent. Comment pouvait-il supporter de resté à la maison à ne rien faire. Personne ne le pouvait. John faisait sûrement des choses durant les absence du détective consultant, mais Sherlock les ignorait. Il se leva. Il était en robe de chambre et pyjama. Une de ses manches tombait de son épaule se qui le rendait nonchalant. Il hurla le nom de la seule personne qui elle ne quittait jamais l'appartement (sauf pour certaine occasions) et qui était le témoin de la vie tressaillante des deux colocataire.

« Madame Hudson ! »

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il souffla. L'effort qu'il devait fournir semblait trop pour lui. Il se rapprocha de la porte l'ouvrir violemment et recommença à hurler le nom de leur logeuse.

« Madame Hudson ! »

cette fois des pas ce firent entendre en bas des escalier. La tête de l'adorable logeuse fit son apparition. Elle semblait surprise de l'appelle de son locataire.

« Vous m'avez appelé très cher ? Demanda t-elle dans toute sa gentillesse.

-Oui j'ai une question à vous poser. Répondit timidement Sherlock. »

Elle monta délicatement les marches qui l'a séparait de son interlocuteur. En entrant la pièce elle chercha John du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle se concentra alors sur l'homme qui semblait être en plein tourment. En effet Sherlock faisait les 100 pas dans l'appartement. Il ne les faisait pas comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait, il les faisait pour faire quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte en attendant qu'il la remarque, ce qui ne fut pas long, lorsqu'il la vit il se jeta devant elle.

« Que fait John quand je ne suis pas là ? La questionna t-il

-John ? Et bien il écrit son blog, il range ses affaires et même les vôtres des fois, il sort se promener, il regarde la télé, fait à manger …

-Il fait à manger ! S'exclama t-il en coupant la vieille femme. Ça ne devrait pas être long mais ça m'occupera pour quelques minutes ! Il réfléchit et souffla. Non c'est ennuyant de faire à manger et c'est trop facile...

-Trop facile tout dépend ce que vous faite... répondit Mme Hudson pas très convaincu que Sherlock ai déjà essayé.

-Comment ça ?

\- Selon la recette que vous faites la difficulté est différente. C'est comme un protocole en Chimie.

-Vraiment ? S'intrigua le détective

-Oui regarder le steak and kidney pie prend plus d'une heure et demi à cuire et en plus il faut au moins 45 min de préparation. Et je suis sûre qu'à son retour John serai heureux de trouver un bon petit plat sur la table. Enfin je pense que la priorité reste le rangement de cette pièce. Dit-elle en jetant un œil au salon qui l'entourait

\- Vous avez raison ! John ne sera plus fâché si je lui fait à manger et je pourrai savoir enquêter avec lui sur son affaire ! Déclara fièrement Sherlock.

-John enquête seul ? S'étonna la vieille femme.

-Oui et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, mais ce serai ma faute. C'est lui qui était bizarre pas moi. Bouda t-il. D'habitude il me complimente et là il n'a rien dit. Il a insinué que l'affaire était simple alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Enfin pas tant que ça ...

\- Et vous avez insinué qu'il était stupide donc il est parti ?

-Non ! Enfin oui .. Mais comment ?

\- Je commence à vous connaître très cher. Rit la vieille femme.

-Mais alors pourquoi il est parti sans moi ? Dit Sherlock d'un ton triste avec les yeux d'un petit chien abandonné

-Oh vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ? Compatit Mme Hudson face à l'incompréhension de Sherlock. Vous l'avez blessé en insinuant qu'il était stupide. Il veux vous prouvez qu'il peux y arriver sans vos capacité.

-Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser ! J'ai dit qu'il était meilleurs que Scotland Yard même si c'est pas trop dure...

-Voilà vous recommencez ! S'exclama la logeuse. Laissez-le vous prouvez qu'il est tout aussi bon sans vous je pense qu'il peux vous surprendre. Et prenez sa place en nettoyant cette pièce.

-Mais si il est bon sans moi pourquoi voudrait-il rester avec moi après ? Pourquoi vous voulez changer une équipe qui fonctionne ? J'enquête, John m'aide et surtout m'admire et hop fin de l'histoire ! Ça doit rester comme ça.

-Il restera avec vous ne vous en faites pas. Souris la femme face au peur du détective.

-Et comment pouvez vous le savoir ? L'interrogea le détective.

-Parce que ça fait des années qu'il vit ici sans que personne ne l'y oblige. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce . Maintenant ranger moi ce salon avant que le docteur sois de retour. »

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce. Sherlock n'était pas sure de ce qu'il devait faire, enquêter sur la même affaire que John ou respecter son choix d'être indépendant. Étonnamment il décida de jouer le jeu de son ami et d'échanger leur place, John devenait le détective et Sherlock devenait … et bien il devenait John.

Il contempla la pièce en désordre et déclara :« Une pizza c'est bien.» en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et laissant le salon aussi désordonné qu'il l'était.

20h allait bientôt sonner quand John ouvrit la porte du 221B. Il monta lentement les escalier. Son visage montrait toute la réflexion dont John faisait part pour cette affaire. Il ouvrit la porte du salon vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et réfléchit encore plus. Il n'avait même pas calculé Sherlock qui se trouvait allongé sur le canapé. Le détective consultant le dévisageât pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne savait pas si il devait ou non interrompre John dans son intense réflexion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Bonsoir John, comment se déroule ton enquête ? » Se décida enfin le détective.

Mais John ne daigna pas répondre, il était trop occupé à tourné l'affaire dans tout les sens pour comprendre comment démêler tout cela. Le sociopathe se leva intrigué. Moins John en disait plus il avait envie de savoir. Il observa ses chaussures et déclara « qu'es tu allé faire aux docks ? ». Mais John ne répondit toujours pas. Sherlock s'inquiéta. Peu être que Mme Hudson avait tord et que John ne voulait plus être avec lui. Il vint prendre place dans son fauteuil en face de John. Tout en s'asseyant il tenta d'une voix pleine de tendresse:

« Tu as dû avoir une dure journée, donc je t'ai fait une pizza. Que pour toi. Et comme elle avait une tête bizarre j'ai prévenue Angelo qu'on passerait sûrement. »

Il obtint une réaction. John leva la tête en direction de Sherlock. Son visage s'était adoucit, il venait d'émerger de ses pensées et attendait que Sherlock répète pour comprendre maintenant qu'il l'écoutait pour de bon. Mais le détective n'eut pas le temps de réitérer sa phrase que John lui attrapa la main droite qui était couverte d'un bandage.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lança t-il inquiet.

-Rien. Je n'ai pas trouvé le gant pour sortir ma pizza du four donc j'y suis allé à main nu.J'ai appelé Mme Hudson mais elle n'entendait pas et le protocole d'Angelo pour la pizza précisait bien 25min de cuisson si j'étais descendu la minute ce serai écouler et la pizza n'aurai plus été mangeable.

-Mais enfin Sherlock c'est une pizza cinq minutes de plus ou de moins ça ne change pas le goût et… Attend tu as fais une pizza ?

-Oui c'est une idée de Mme Hudson. C'était pour te faire plaisir, pour me faire pardonner, que tu me raconte ton enquête et que tu me laisse t'aider. Dit fièrement le détective. »

John ne releva pas la phrase de Sherlock. Il s'était déjà levé en direction de la salle de bain. Il revint quelques seconde après, un tube de Biafine à la main. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, enleva le bandage de Sherlock et étala la pommade sur la main du violoniste.

« Raconte moi comment ce passé ton enquête, tenta Sherlock.

-Non.

-Euh... S'il te plait.

-Non, tu vas t'en mêler et ce ne sera plus MON enquête donc c'est non.

-Et si je promet de ne rien dire.. Ou juste comme tu fais, une remarque qui t'éclaire mais ne résout rien à l'affaire ? Dit le détective d'un air suppliant.

-Je ne sais pas... Tu promet de ne pas t'en mêler ?

-Promis ! » Répondu Sherlock après une moment d'hésitation.

John lui raconta toute son après-midi d'enquête et ce qu'il avait vu aux docks tout en refaisant le bandage de son ami. Il lui confie également ses craintes sur ce qui avait pu arrivé à Élias. Le sociopathe l'écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt. Quand il eu fini son récit Sherlock avait les sourcils froncés au maximum et ne dit plus un mot. John le regardait avec la plus grande attention. Il avait bien besoin d'une petite lumière de la part de son ami. Sherlock se leva alors d'un air solennel, pris une grande bouffer d'air et déclara :

« Ma pizza va refroidir, il faut la manger maintenant. »

John ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors il se leva rejoignis Sherlock qui était déjà à table en train de couper les parts et lui lança :

« Sinon pour l'enquête tu as une idée ? »

Sherlock avait déjà pris une boucher de sa pizza qu'il recracha aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée et répondu :« Sa femme. » Avant d'aller se rincer la bouche au robinet.

« Comment ça sa femme ? Questionna le médecin.

\- Elle doit sûrement avoir d'autre information. Répondit Sherlock en s'essuyant pas bouche avec des mouchoirs

-Pourquoi tu ça ?

-Un mafieux qui vient parler à ton conjoint ce n'est pas tout les jours. Et puis pour que ça arrive il y a du avoir des signes avant coureur comme des lettres de menaces. Il aurait dû devenir parano si il savait que la mafia était à ses trousses, si il avait vu où entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du, mais il avait juste l'impression d'être surveiller. La mafia aime faire peur. Débita Sherlock sans interruption pour respirer

-Attend, Qui te dit que la mafia est derrière tout ça.

-Les Docks, Ils font leur trafics las-bas tout le monde le sais. Balança Sherlock comme si c'était une évidence. Donc la femme doit cacher ou a omis de te le dire quelque chose, je te conseille de retourner faire un tour chez elle demain.

-Oui tu as raison de toute manière c'est ma seule piste. Quel genre de mafia traîne vers les docks ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est un peu la guerre pour savoir à qui ça appartient et vu que je suis dans le collimateur des russes en ce moment j'évite de mettre les pieds las-bas.»

Sherlock étonnera toujours John. Grâce a lui il savait où commencer son enquête demain. Il replongea dans une grande réflexion qui fut courtes car inconsciemment il avait mis une part de pizza dans sa bouche. Le Goût était vraiment affreux, il recracha tout au plus vite et demanda à Sherlock si il était trop tard pour aller chez Angelo.

Sur le chemin du restaurant il fit promettre à Sherlock de ne plus cuisiner sans un adulte à coté.

Le lendemain, John était déjà debout quand Sherlock se leva, les cheveux tout ébouriffer. Un thé l'attendait sur la table. John enfilais sa veste lorsqu'il vu le détective pas très réveiller.

« Tu pars ? Demanda alors le détective.

-Oui, je vais voir Laure pour lui poser des questions sur la mafia. »

A ces mots le sociopathe se réveilla illico et le supplia de le laisser venir avec lui. Mais John était formel il ne voulais pas de l'aide du détective, une fois suffisait. Sherlock était à terre tel un enfant qui ne vouait pas laisser son papa partir. Il promettait qu'il serai sage, qu'il ne l'entendrai pas et qu'il ne ferai aucune conclusion qui mènerai au coupable. Mais le médecin était intransigeant, et refusait la venu de son ami. Quand Sherlock amena l'excuse de l'ennuie et des bêtises qu'il ferai en son absence, John eu une idée. Sans dire une mot il prit une feuille et un crayon et griffonna quelques phrases dessus. Le tendit à Sherlock et quitta la pièce aussi vite que possible. Étonné par cette action Sherlock pensait qu'il lui donnait une tâche pour l'aider dans l'affaire. Ce fût presque le cas lorsqu'il lu :

 _Tâches pour Sherlock :_

 _\- Faire la vaisselle de la veille_

 _-Ranger le salon_

 _-Débarrasser le bocal de langues dans la salle de bain_

 _-Aller faire les courses_

 _-Penser à se nourrir_

 _-Trouver qui est Charly Chaplin_

 _-Appeler Mycroft pour prendre des nouvelles (c'est ton frère quand même)_

 _-Aider Mme Hudson avec les poubelles_

 _-Ne surtout pas cuisiner !_

 _P.S : Si tu ne le fait pas je ne te dis plus rien sur l'affaire ( attention en rentrant je veux que tu me dises qui est Charly Chaplin en détail. ;)_

Sherlock se sentit légèrement humilier. Malgré tout il se souvent de se que Mme Hudson lui avit dit la veille et décida de laisser son ami se débrouiller. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et lança comme recherche : Quel produit utilisé pour faire la vaisselle ?

Pendant ce temps, John était dans un taxi en direction de la banlieue de Londres. Toute cette histoire l'inquiétait. Il voulait retrouver Élias le plus rapidement possible.

Le Taxi le posa dans la rue ou habitait la victime. C'est alors qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. John accéléra le pas pour ne pas être mouiller. Il arriva devant la porte et sonna. Il entendit alors une voix d'homme derrière la porte. Par réflexe il mis la main sur son revolver. La porte s'ouvra lentement. La silhouette qui apparus était masculine. Ses pieds était nu et lui portait un vieux jean et une chemise mal boutonné. John pensa d'abord s'être tromper de maison, puis il s'arrêta sur le visage de l'homme qu'il reconnu parfaitement. C'était Élias.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà, on avance doucement mais surement. ;) La suite nous réserve plein de surprise enfin surtout à John ^^**

 **Laisser un review. Merci ^^**


	4. La Guerre de John

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre je le publie avant d'avoir les première épreuve orales du bac la semaine prochaine ... ( j'ai pas envie ... XP ) Bref j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ Perso je pense que l'histoire devient intéressante ( et oui il m'a fallut 4 chapitres pour ça ...^^) bref laisser une petite review pour le fun !**

* * *

John se retrouvais assis sur un fauteuil au milieu du salon jaune criard qu'il avait déjà vu. Il tenait un café au lait dans ses deux main. Son dos était décoller du dossier et il regardais intensément en face de lui. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et son visage paressait partager entre l'incompréhension et le choque. En face de lui, sur un canapé vert, neuf comme le reste de l'appartement, se trouvais le jeune couple main dans la main. Élias abordais une posture droite et souriait tranquillement à sa compagne. Elle le regardais comme si il était un dieu descendu sur terre, même John n'avait jamais donner autant d''admiration pour quelqu'un, même pas Sherlock. Le médecin ne savait pas comment cela était possible. Un homme disparaît sans laisser de trace réapparais comme si tout était normale , comme si il n'avait jamais disparus. Le silence dans la pièce traduisait toute les émotions que John traversais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa position et repris place correctement en prenant soins de refermé sa bouche. Il décida alors enfin à parler

« Excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous m'expliqué s'il vous plait ? » demanda t-il en direction de Laure.

Celle-ci pris quelques seconde avant de décoller son regard de son âme sœur pour enfin regarder son interlocuteur avec un regard qui traduisait son émerveillement.

« Élias n'avais pas réellement disparus. Il avait du quitter Londres pour allé voir sa grand-mère qui était en train de quitter ce monde. Dans l'émotion il n'avait pas penser à me prévenir ce qui est compréhensible dans une telle situation. Il est très proche de sa famille vous savez.

-Oui mais vous avez quitté votre service en pleine heure de pointe sans prévenir votre patron. Lança t-il au concerné.

-Comme vient de la dire Laure j'ai été très toucher par la pertes de cette femme qui a tant fait pour moi. J'étais très proche d'elle et j'ai fais du plus vite que j'ai pu pour lui faire mes adieux comme elle le méritais. Je n'ai pas pu prévenir mon patron mais il saura comprendre ma douleur étant lui aussi très proche de sa grand-mère. »

John restais perplexe face à cet explication. Certes le choque aurait pu le bouleverser au point de ne prévenir personne sur le moment, mais après trois jours on doit bien se douter que quelqu'un nous cherche. De plus il avait l'air d'être une personne rigoureuse au travaille et d'avoir la tête sur les épaules.

« Et l'homme qui est venu vous voir Lundi dans la soirée n'a rien a voir avec votre « Disparition » ? l'interrogea John.

-Ah non pas du tout. C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré au bar et a qui j'ai prêté une cravate qui me tenais à cœur, malheureusement il l'a perdu. Répondit le jeune homme. Mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de cravate ça ne valais pas le coup de s'en faire monsieur...

-Watson. John Watson.

-Il est détective, compléta Laure, Il était le seul à vouloir te retrouver. Heureusement tu es revenus et nous allons pouvoir fonder notre famille. Compléta la jeune femme en regardant et caressant son ventre rond.

-Ça ne valait pas le coup d'en venir à appeler un détective ria subitement le barman puis s'adressa à John. Vous savez les femmes enceintes elles sont toujours un peu parano sur les bord. La moindre petite émotion est amplifier. Elle était juste un peu inquiète à l'idée de ne pas avoir l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés durant une des plus belle période de son existence. Sourit-il finalement en regardant le futur bébé.

-C'est sûrement ça. » Finit le militaire en se relevant.

Il étant temps pour lui de partir. Ils se levèrent tous en raccompagnant John à la ne pleuvait plus. Après plusieurs sourire et formule de politesse le médecin quitta la demeure. En partant il se retourna et vit Élias à la fenê était au téléphone et semblai scruter John du coin de l'œil.

John continua sa route. Il devait vérifier les dires d'Élias avant d'abandonner cette enquête. En effet le médecin était très déçu de cette enquête, un disparus qui réapparais ça n'allait pas impressionner Sherlock. Il était tout de même heureux que cette famille soit de nouveau réunis. Lui aussi aurai aimer avoir une femme qui le regarde avec admiration et un grande et belle maison pour finir ses jours en compagnie de ses enfants et sa douce et tendre. Malheureusement pour lui il était avec Sherlock, qui cela dit combinait très bien un enfant pendant ces expériences et une femme durant ses règles lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Cet pensé fit rire le médecin. Il arrivait au niveau d'un grande route et pris un taxi en direction de Scotland Yard.

Pendant ce temps, après 2 verres, une assiette et une tasse cassé Sherlock avait finis la vaisselle. Cette tâche n'avait pas distrait le détective qui ce retrouva démonté le salon pour trouver un paquet de cigarette. Il était encore tôt mais le temps passait trop lentement pour le détective qui ne supportait pas d'être inactive mais pour qui les tâches ménagères était une pertes de temps et d'un ennuie fou. Il pesta contre chaque objet qui ne contenait pas de nicotine. Lui aussi devait se trouver une affaire et rapidement car l'ennuie le rongeait de l'intérieur mais également pour avoir un excuse pour ne pas ranger le salon et sortir les poubelles. C'est lorsqu'il se retrouva debout sur le fauteuil de John avec un pied sur le dossier qu'il remarqua le petit paquet tant convoiter. Il se précipita dessus tel Gollum sur l'anneau de Sauron. Dans sa précipitation ses gestes n'était plus contrôler et il eu du mal a ouvrir le paquet. Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'il remarqua que le paquet était vide. Il le jeta avec rage au sol. Il ne pouvait pas aller acheter ce paquet dans un tabac car tous avait reçu l'ordre de ne plus lui en vendre. Il dégagea sont fauteuil de bibelots qui avaient atterris là par mégarde et s'assit avec une mine boudeuse lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter les escalier.

John arriva dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, qui ressemblait à une ruche. Les policiers se bousculait pour ce faire un passage parmi les gens qui tentais en vain de se faire remarquer pour exprimer leurs plainte. John reconnu certains visage mais pas celui de l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il avait du mal a se concentrer pour trouver l'homme de la situation.

Il se faisait bousculer dans tout les sens, n'arrivant pas à se frayer un passage, lorsque de sombre cheveux boucler vint dans son champs de vision. Le sergent Donovan portait un dossier. Elle devait sûrement savoir où se trouvait l'inspecteur. Il l'interpella et elle lui indiqua une pièce de la manière la plus nonchalante possible et repartit de plus belle.

Il entra dans la pièce après avoir toquer. Il vit l'inspecteur appuyer sur une table en train de boire un café encore fumant. La salle était différente du reste de post de police, elle était calme et apaisante. Lestrade lança un regard au nouvel arrivant de la pièce. John failli sursauter en voyant son regard. Les cernes tombaient de ses yeux et sont paupière semblait vouloir se fermer par elles même. Le médecin eut l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps de 10 ans. L'homme fatigué reconnu sont ami et souris. Les muscles de sont visages semblaient exercé un effort herculéen pour gardé ce sourire afficher.

« John ! Quelle surprise ! Que me faut le plaisir de ta visite ? Et ton enquête ? Tu en mis plein la vu à Sherlock ? »

L'inspecteur semblait retrouver un peu de force au contacte de son ami mais sa voix restait lente et basse, comme si il ne voulais pas briser le calme de la pièce.

John raconta alors l'histoire à l'inspecteur, pendant que celui-ci lui servait un café. A la fin de son épopée il demanda à Greg ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état là. Le pauvre homme souffla et se frotta d'embêtement ses cheveux grisonnant. Il lui racontât que les gangs se multipliait à Londres et que de nombreux meurtres étaient commis pour conquérir de nouveau territoire. John se souvint alors du contacte d'Élias et son histoire de cravate et demanda son avis à Greg. Celui-ci haussa les épaule. Ce n'était pas impossible comme il venait de le dire ils sont partout. Lorsqu'il vu la tête dépiter de son ami à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir prouver ses capacité à son colocataire l'inspecteur lui proposa son aide pour trouver la dite grand-mère et prouver son alibi, il lui donna rendez vous à midi dans un bar pour faire leur recherche. Puis ils changèrent de sujet, tout deux avait besoin de nouvel air et de se détendre un peu.

Quelques heures plus tard Lestrade et Watson était attablé dans un bar accompagné d'un jeune homme du service de la cybercriminalité. Ce dernier tentais de trouver l'avis de décès de la grand-mère d'Élias, alors que les deux autres discutait tel deux adolescentes. L'homme était plutôt petit avec une grosse paire de lunette malgré ça il n'en était pas moins attirant dans sa chemise à carreaux. Son visage montrait l'intense réflexion donc il faisait preuve et ses yeux verts était plissé pour mieux observé l'écran. Greg, lui, riait des aventures de son ami et son colocataire. Sa fatigue était toujours présente mais John avait égayer sa journée qui avait bien mal commencé. Malheureusement pour l'inspecteur les affaire reprenait. Un cadavre avait été criblé de balles près des berges. Et tel un super héros quand le devoir l'appel il disparus dans la foule pour attrapé les vilains. John lui fit signe pour lui dire au revoir, alors que l'autre homme ne bougea pas son regard de l'écran. On aurai dit qu'il était dans une bulle et qu'aucun son ne l'atteignait. John ne savait pas quoi lui dire alors il sirota sa bière en attendant un résultat. Ce ne fût seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il leva les yeux d'un air très calme en direction de John. Il déclara très calmement qu'il avait trouvé en tendant l'ordinateur à son nouveau camarade. John resta bouche bé et demanda si le geek était sûre de lui, ce qu'il confirma. Sur l'écran se trouvait l'avis de décès de la grand-mère paternel qui était morte en Italie le 24 octobre 1987 ainsi que celui de la grand-mère maternel morte en le 22 mai 2001. John souris, l'enquête pouvais reprendre.

« Juste une »

Sherlock était à bout il avait besoin de cette foutu clope.

« Sherlock, tu connais la réponse alors arrêtes d'être stupide !

\- Mycroft j'en ai besoin !

\- C'est faux, de plus le docteur Watson ne serai pas d'accord. Rétorqua l'aîné. D'ailleurs j'ai entendus dire qu'il enquêtait seul. Serais se la fin d'un duo ?

\- Pas du tout ! Il c'est juste mis en tête de me prouver quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi. Cracha le cadet

-Je comprends le docteur cherche à épater son maître ! N'est-ce pas mignon ? Ne le fait pas trop culpabilisé quant-il rentrera d'accord ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'était pas une disparition juste un homme qui avait besoin de prendre l'air comme les gens «normaux» le font. Le pauvre et dire qu'il espérait t'impressionner c'est rater ! » Ria le frère.

Par cette annonce Sherlock se sentit légèrement déçu et triste pour John, lui qui voulait tellement réussir.

« Cela dis j'ai une enquête pour toi ! » lança le directeur de MI6

Sherlock leva les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Mycroft lui propose un enquête alors que celui en avait besoin d'une ? Il serait obligé de la refuser et de retourner à son ennuie. Son regard traduisait toute sa penser, le plus vieux repris donc son dossier.

« Ça ne presse pas de toute manière, j'attendrai le retour du docteur Watson pour lui transmettre.» Souffla t-il.

-Très bien, alors que fais tu encore ici. Dit avec ennuie son frère.

-Je passe prendre des nouvelles de mon chère frère, voyons, contrairement à toi moi je tiens aux membres de ma famille et d'ailleurs...

-S'il te plaît ! Coupa le plus jeune

-Pardon ? Fut surpris l'homme politique

-Juste une !Si tu tiens à moi ! Tu sais que j'en ai besoin de tout mon être. »

Mycroft soupira, quand Sherlock avait une idée il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. De par son refus s'en suivis une joute verbal qui se termina par le départ de l'agent de MI6. Sherlock s'affala de nouveau dans son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui était trop silencieux. 12H32. La journée serai encore longue. En reposant le portable ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands à la vu du petit cylindre blanc. Une cigarette était posé sur le bureau en désordre sûrement poser la par Mycroft. Il la pris délicatement. Il alla chercher le bec benzène pour l'allumer. Ouvra la fenêtre en grand, sans lâcher l'objet du regard. Et tira une grande taffe pour emplir ses poumons de fumer. Ses muscles se détendirent et il apprécia enfin quelque chose de cette journée. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savouré l'instant. La première bouffer fut très longue et le temps semblait s'arrêter pour le sociopathe. Les autres arrivèrent une à une toutes plus jouissive les une que les autres. Il était au milieu de sa clope lorsque des pas firent grincer l'escalier. Il cria alors :

« Trop tard Mycroft il fallait y penser avant de la mettre là ! Je l'ai bientôt finis et sache que j'ai apprécié chaque bouffé »

John courait en direction des berges il devait trouver Lestrade pour avoir plus d'information sur la mafia car il en était sur Élias n'était pas en dehors de tout ça et il devait le sortir de ce pétrin malgré son refus de coopérer.

Greg apparus enfin en train de discuter avec d'autre policière la scène de crime venait d'être dégagé et tous allaient rentré au poste. Quand Lestrade vit le militaire il se demanda pourquoi cette journée les réunissais autant. Essoufflé, John eu du mal à expliqué sa venus. Lorsqu'il compris l'inspecteur lui expliqua :

« Eh bien c'est plutôt compliqué tout ces histoires de mafia tu sais … Mais si on voulais résumé il y en a trois grande très importante. Les Londonien, Les Italiens et les Russes. Les Russes sont sûrement les plus puissant, enfin il était. Sherlock a mis son nez dans leurs affaires et une bonne partis de leurs gros bras se sont retrouvé en prison. Les Italiens eux, ont perdu leur chef le mois dernier et le nouveau veut prendre plusieurs territoire au russes pour montré que c'est lui le nouveau chef et renflouer leurs caisse au passage. Malheureusement pour eux beaucoup ont du mal avec le changement de chef et leur groupe commence à ce divisé. Et enfin les Londoniens veulent profiter de l'état de faiblesse de ces concurrents pour également renflouer leurs caisse. Je pense avoir été assez claire ils sont dangereux John et tu ne dois pas te confronter à eux et pas seul. Même Sherlock à eu la modestie de nous appeler lorsqu'il a sentit qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. »

John resta perplexe comment réussirai t-il à savoir dans quelle histoire traîne Élias alors que l'histoire de la mafia est déjà très compliqué. De plus il était bientôt 16h, il avait passé plus de temps à courir dans Londres qu'a enquêter. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et les recommandation de Greg lui mettait le doute. Heureusement pour lui il reçu un texto du détective. Lorsqu'il vu son nom il savait que lui demander de l'aide était la bonne chose à faire. Tant pis pour la fierté il trouverai une autre enquête pour convaincre le détective. Il déverrouilla son téléphone avec la plus grande conviction du monde en laissant de coté sa fierté.

Son visage se figea lorsqu'il lu le message. Lestrade compris que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond et il demanda au docteur ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Le militaire ne répondit pas il se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air déterminé en levant la tête et montra le message à l'inspecteur.

C'était une image, une photo plus précisé était très sombre mais on distinguait clairement Sherlock inconscient sur une chaise, bâillonner, les yeux bandé, poings et mains liés.

Et de la voix la plus menaçante dont John pu faire preuve, il déclara :

« La guerre vient de commencer ! »

* * *

 **Voilà fin du Chapitre ! The game is on !**

 **Bref comme je l'ai dis j'ai le bac qui commence mais je posterai un chapitre dans les semaines à venir ( ça déstresse ^^)**

 **laissez une petite review (ou une grande je m'en fou ^^) ça fait plaisir ( d'ailleurs merci pour les autres qui ont déjà poster la leur ) et en plus ça m'aide à m'amélioré sur ceux bisous et bonne chance à mes camarades qui passe également leurs Bacs !**


	5. Le sauvetage de John

**Voila ! j'ai mis moins de temps que ce que je pensais pour publier ce chapitre ! ^^**

 **Je vous avais déjà dit que j'aimais faire un peu de mal à mes personnages préférer ? non vraiment ^^ Je vous laisse juger par vous même ! Bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des pas ce firent entendre sur les vieux escaliers en bois. Le grincement des marches fut le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement. Les pas étaient lents mais on pouvait percevoir tout le poids de la personne s'appuyer sur les vieille marche. À cet instant tout était calme et paisible comme avant une tempête. Sherlock souffla toute la fumée de ces poumons, puis ce retourna vers la porte. Il était rare qu'il prête attention à ce qui l'entourait pendant qu'il fumait. Le son des pas atteignit encore une fois ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux en s'accoudant à nouveau au balconnet de la fenêtre. Et avec tout l'ennuie du monde et surtout l'envie de narguer son frère il hurla :

« Trop tard Mycroft il fallait y penser avant de la mettre là ! Je l'ai bientôt finis et sache que j'ai apprécié chaque bouffé »

Quelques seconde de silence laissèrent la phrase du détective en suspend. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le grincement fut lent et douloureux pour les oreilles. Sherlock pensa alors qu'il devait le faire remarquer à John pour qu'il s'en charge. Un son que Sherlock ne connaissait que trop bien ce fit entendre. Une arme venait d'être chargé et armé. Il recracha de nouveau la fumé de la cigarette qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'apprécier. Sans se retourner il demanda avec le plus grand calme :

« Si c'est John que vous chercher il n'est pas là repassez plus tard.

\- ...

-Vous devez avoir des choses importantes à faire, alors ne restez pas là à ne rien faire et repassez dans une heure ou deux. Au pire ne revenez pas c'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

Sherlock repris une bouffé de fumée qui rongeait délicatement ses poumons. Le regard de l'intrus était perçant et le détective pouvais le sentir. Face au stoïcisme du truand, il se décida alors à se retourner. Un homme en costard noir, lunettes de soleil et borsalino, noir également, pointait son arme de gros calibre sur le sociopathe. Ses lèvres étaient closes. Son visage était dur et froid. Aucun geste ne trahissait l'homme, il était sûre de lui et déterminer.

« À genoux ! Ordonna t-il de sa voix rauque

\- Et sinon vous me tuerez ? Demanda Sherlock calmement en levant les mains au niveau de sa tête.

-Vous ne mettes d'aucune utilité excepter de me dire où se trouve Watson, donc à genoux ou non, je vous tuerais quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Je ne vous intéresse pas ? Je suis Sherlock Holmes ! S'outra le détective.

-Connais pas. »

Holmes resta la bouche grande ouverte. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le connaître ?

L'homme s'avança en direction de Sherlock en pointant son arme sur la tête de Holmes qui fut contraint de se mettre à genoux. Soudain une musique retentit. Et l'homme sortit un vieux téléphone, qui ressemblait plus à une brique qu'autre chose, de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Son regard resta fixer sur sa victime et déposa violemment le bout de l'arme sur la tempe du détective, comme un avertissement si il bougeait. Sherlock compris que John avait donner un coup de pied dans une fourmilière et qu'il était très sûrement en danger lui aussi.

« Oui ? … Non il n'était pas la-bas... J'ai trouvé un homme qui ne correspond pas à la photo... Grand,brun, yeux bleu, maigrichon. Il dit s'appeler Holmes avec un prénom bizarre... Oui c'est ça... Mais je ... D'accord …Bien monsieur... Tout de suite... »

Il raccrocha et Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux. Il comprit que trop tard les intentions de l'homme et la derniers chose qu'il vu fut l'arme de ceux dernier ce levant pour venir frapper sa tempe. Son corps frappa le sol d'un bruit sourd et madame Hudson dans son salon pesta contre son locataire qui faisait encore des siennes.

Cela faisait plusieurs minute qu'il l'observait faire les cents pas. Il ne savait pas comment le calmer, mais sa rage était légitime. Lestrade était impuissant et John furieux.

« Comment ? Hurla t-il

-Comment quoi, John ? Calme toi. Le résonna Grégory

-Comment ont-ils su que je savais pour eux ? Ces putains de mafieux on été mis au courant et à part toi, Sherlock et …

\- Et qui ?

\- L'enflure … Élias, je lui ai parlé de l'homme que sa femme à décrit.. Il savait... C'est moi qu'il cherchait... Vous êtes venu en voiture ?

\- Oui elle est là … Hésita l'inspecteur

-Très bien vous conduisez ! Ordonna John en se dirigeant vers la dite voiture.

-Où ?

\- Chez l'autre enflure. »

Lestrade savait que John avait raison de vouloir se rendre là-bas mais il savait également que dans un tel état John ne pourrai pas retrouver Sherlock et encore moins se retenir face au barman. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture et en direction de la maison des Gabrieli que l'inspecteur se décida à lui parler.

Lestrade s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. John le dévisagea avec rage. Le temps était compter pour leur ami.

« Il faut te calmer John car si tu reste dans cet état la tu ne fera que nuire à Sherlock ! Alors maintenant tu vas respirer profondément et ...

\- Je suis calme Greg ! Je suis un militaire ! Je sais me contrôler face au danger ! Maintenant conduisez on a un détective consultant à sauver ! »

Sa voix était étonnement calme mais son ton était autoritaire tel un militaire. Ils se remirent en route mais Lestrade se dit pour lui même qu'au moindre excès de colore il le menotterai à la voiture et chercherai le détective seul.

Devant la maison du suspect John frappa à la porte avec rage et conviction. Ses sentiment on du se faire ressentir dans sa manière de toquer car la jeune femme arriva vite pour ouvrir. Elle reconnu à peine le gentil Watson qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la matinée. On pouvait lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand John exigea de savoir où se trouvait sa crapule qui servait de père à son enfant. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas mêler à l'affaire et qu'Élias n'était pas dans les parages. Il réfléchit longuement. Les docks étaient l'endroit qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs transactions douteuses mais en journée il ne pouvait pas retenir quelqu'un sans être déranger par des ouvriers ou autre personne travaillant sur les quais. Il devait savoir si Élias avait l'habitude de se rendre dans un lieu isoler. Mais comme toujours la jeune femme ne savait pas où se trouvait sont compagnon ni où il avait l'habitude de traîner.

Le téléphone de John retentit. Il s'empressa de répondre en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Sherlock. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Si il arrivait quelque chose à son ami par sa faute il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir peur pour le détective durant leurs enquêtes, mais là c'était différent Sherlock n'avait pas prévus de plan et il ne savait pas dans quoi il était embarqué.

« Allô ? Répondit John anxieux.

\- Docteur Watson ? Je suis ravi d'avoir de nouveau une conversation avec vous. Comment allez vous depuis ce matin ? »

La voix d'Élias était différente ce n'était plus le gentil barman qui parlais mais un homme d'affaire. Il avait avait toutes les cartes en mains et il le savait. John n'avait rien et lui avait Sherlock.

« J'ai ce que vous chercher. Et je suis enclin à le laisser partir si vous vous rendez.

\- D'accord dites moi où il trouve et je me rendrai. Dit-calmement le médecin.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ria t-il. D'abord vous devez laisser votre petit inspecteur ensuite peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être que je vous dirai où se trouve votre ami. Je vous rappelle dans 15 minutes et si le DI est encore avec vous je craint que le joli minois de votre partenaire ne soit plus si joli que ça. À plus tard docteur !

\- Attendez ! Comment je sais qu'il va bien ?

\- ...

\- Élias répondez moi ! Comment va Sherlock ? S'inquiéta le militaire

\- John ? Ne t'inquiète pas je vais...

\- Au revoir Docteur ! » Interrompu Élias avant de raccrocher.

John était rassurer d'entendre Sherlock même si sa voix était faible. Il semblai comme endormi voir drogué. Le médecin devait à présent trouvez un moyen d'expliquer à Lestrade qu'il ne pouvait et ne devait plus l'aider. Ce que l'inspecteur compris et il quitta le militaire avec beaucoup de mal. Laisser son ami seul face à des mafieux n'était pas très rassurant mais sa présence mettait Sherlock en danger.

Laure laissa entrer le docteur pour qu'il attende le coup de fil de son compagnon. Son but dans tout ça était de comprendre les actions de son petit ami car la jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passais.

Lorsque John eu fini d'expliquer les actions de son compagnon au sein de l'organisation mafieuse et sa disparition qui n'était pas du à sa grand-mère, la future maman fondit en larme. Son monde s'écroula. Ce matin encore elle pensait être enceinte d'un gentil barman qui serai un père parfait et aimant. Au lieu de ça l'homme qu'elle aimait était un truand qui ce jouait d'elle depuis le début.

John eu du mal à la calmer et lui conseilla de partir dans de la famille loin de Londres et des affaires de son petit ami.

Un thé et des pleurs plus tard le portable du médecin sonna. Il était anxieux. Personne ne savait ce qui allait ce passer. Les mafieux n'était pas du genre à rigoler lorsque l'on ce mêlais de leurs affaires. Le regard de la jeune femme était également anxieux. Son amour avait beau être un malfaiteur, il n'empêchait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour l'avenir du père de son enfants.

« Oui ? Répondit John.

\- Docteur ! Je suis fière de vous ! Vous avez abandonné ce rat ! Je vous donne rendez-vous au niveau du quartier de Shoreditch pour notre petite rencontre. Ne vous en faites pas vous verrez rapidement votre ami. Enfin si vous faites ce que je vous dis. Le moindre poulet et la prochaine fois que vous verrez votre petit colocataire, il sera en pièce détacher ! Menaça le jeune homme

\- Je serai là dès que je trouverai un taxi. Répondit John

\- Vous avez 1 heure ou vous ne reverrez pas votre ami. »

Le mafieux raccrocha. John devait rapidement trouver une voiture car il avait déjà près de 45 min de route pour ce rendre à Shoreditch. Son regard se porta sur la jeune femme encore sous le choque. Il se souvint de la voiture neuve qui se trouvait devant la maison. Elle compris à son regard la requête du médecin et sortis les clefs de sa poche en précisant que son père venait la chercher dans une heure. Il la remercia et partis rapidement le temps pressait.

Sur la route il pensait à Sherlock qui se trouvait seul parmi les mafieux et espérait au fond de lui que le détective ne dise rien pour les énervé.

Sa tête était douloureuse. Ses membre paressaient mou comme du chewing-gum mais douloureux comme si il avait la grippe. Il avait du mal à gardé les yeux ouvert. La pièce sombre n'arrangeait pas son envie de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Le sol en béton et les mur en taule rendait la pièce froide. D'ailleurs il avait froid, sa petite chemise violette ne lui tenait pas très chaud. Son sentiment de mal-être était accentué par sa bouche pâteuse et le tissus qui la recouvrait.

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui sortis le détective de sa lutte contre le sommeille. Un jeune homme brun au yeux vicieux entra accompagner de l'intrus du 221B baker street. Il arborai un sourire vainqueur alors que l'autre restai impassible. Il attrapa le menton de Sherlock pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux. Le détective luttais pour paraître réveiller, frais et disponible à une joute verbale mais son corps le trahissait et sa force semblai se vider. À la vu du détective amorphe Élias rigola. Le problème que représentait John était tellement facile et amusant qu'il ressemblait plus à une distraction qu'autre chose. Il n'avait qu'une envie les détruire tout les deux.

Sherlock ne savait pas exactement ce que voulais sont ravisseur. Il attendait une quelconque phrase pour se moquer de lui qui était pathétique à souhait. Mais au contraire il ne semblait pas assez pathétique. Le barman sera son poing et l'envoya violemment dans la pommette du détective qui tomba à terre. Toujours attaché sur la chaise en bois, Élias lui donnait des coups de pied dans l'estomac. Il semblait fou, Il rigolait à gorges déployer alors que le détective retenais sa douleur. Les quelques gémissements qu'il crachait était jouissif pour son ravisseur. John devait se dépêcher car à ce rythme là le détective aurai du mal à supporter d'autre blessures.

John arriva dans un terrain vague. Une camionnette noir ce trouvait au fond et deux homme en sortirent. Ils étaient comme les autres en costard avec un borsalino noir. Ils marchèrent rapidement en direction de John, ils paressaient déterminer. L'un deux était armé d'un colt et l'autre tenait des menottes.

« John Watson nous allons vous demander de nous suivre sans posé de question. »

Il agrippa le bras de John, qui se débatta. Il était hors de question de suivre des mafieux il ne sait où. Encore moins sans possibilité de se défendre en cas de danger.

« Il est hors de question que vous me menottiez et encore moins que je laisse mon arme ! » déclara le médecin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent ne sachant quoi faire. John se dirigea vers le fourgon. Les mafieux le suivirent sans dirent un mot. Une fois arrivé à destination son arme ne lui serai plus si utile que ça. John monta à l'arrière son arme à la main. Les deux homme montèrent devant et conduisirent jusqu'au lieu ou se trouvait Holmes.

Un vieil hangar à bateau au dock était le lieu de séquestration du détective consultant. John fut étonner trois ouvrier était là et lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture aucun d'eux ne réagit, comme si lui et les mafieux n'existaient pas. Un des deux homme lui fit remarquer qu'un peu d'argent et de peur suffisait à faire taire certaine personne. La mafia avait définitivement un bras plus long que ce que John pensait.

Il fallut quelques instants au yeux de John pour s'habituer à l'obscurité du lieu. Lorsqu'il réalisa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. La colère monta . Ces poing se serrèrent. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses dents grincèrent.

Dans une salle froide et lugubre, principalement composé de taule et de béton se trouvait Sherlock.

Le sociopathe était à moitié conscient. Sa joue gauche était rouge, le sang encore frais dans la blessure créé par le poing de son ennemis. Sur l'avant bras droit du détective on pouvait distinguer la marque d'une seringue, sûrement ce qui causait l'état de son ami Mais ce qui rendait John fou de rage c'était Élias qui se trouvait derrière le détective. Sa joue gauche contre celle du détective, un sourire malsain s'affichait sur son visage. Tout en chuchotant des mots à l'oreille de Sherlock, sa main gauche caressait les cheveux d'ébène du détective. Son geste était doux. Sa proximité avec le sociopathe ne semblait pas déranger celui-ci qui reconnus son colocataire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise comme si John était une lumière qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des lustres.

« John... t'en as mis du temps souffla le consultant en riant

-Oh Sherlock ! Tu vas bien … fut rassuré le détective.

\- Ne pensez pas que c'est fini ! Intervint Élias. Vous pensez pouvoir venir fouiner dans les affaires des autres et repartir vivre votre petit vie tranquille ! Vous vous fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. En tant que nouveau chef j'ai le devoir de me faire respecter et devinez quoi ? Vous ferez de parfait exemple. Après vous plus personne ne voudra avoir affaire à moi et tout mes hommes me respecteront.

\- Oh c'est donc vous le nouveau chef de la mafia Italienne. Conclus Sherlock.

\- Comment tu …? John se souvint que même drogué Sherlock restait Sherlock.

\- En effet mon père est mort du cancer des paumons il y a un mois. Que voulez-vous c'est ça de fumer comme un pompier. » Dit-il sans une once d'humanisme.

Il claqua des doigts et ces sbires sautèrent sur John. Une lutte commença mais le surnombre fit défaut au militaire qui se retrouva immobilisé par les hommes qui le menottèrent. Un fois désarmé ils l'attachèrent dos à Sherlock. Et s'en allèrent avec leur chef.

« John dit moi que tu n'es pas venu seul ou que Lestrade est derrière la porte.

-Je suis désolé Sherlock. Je pensais que je pouvais résoudre cette affaire mais je n'aurai pas du m'en mêler. J'aurais du me contenter d'être l'assistant que je suis. Se désola le médecin.

-Tu es vraiment stupide...

\- Je sais ...

\- Mais non pas comme ça. Tu es stupide de penser que tu n'est qu'un assistant pour moi. Tu es le savoir que je n'ai pas, la culture mais tu es aussi l'homme que je ne peux pas être tu es le cœur que je n'ai pas. John tu es tout sauf un assistant. On est un duo et aucun de nous n'est supérieur à l'autre. Enfin peu être moi un peu plus … Mais tu as compris où je voulais en venir...

\- Merci Sherlock. Fut rassurer John. Ça me touche.

\- Mais de rien... S'endormit Sherlock.

\- Sherlock... Sherlock ! Reste avec moi j'ai besoin de ton cerveau. »

Le détective c'était endormi. John resta seul dans le froid de la pièce sombre. Il songeât à comment

ils pourraient sortir de ce pétrin.

Quelques heures plus tard Élias revint accompagner de ces trois acolytes. Il était au téléphone et semblait contrarier. Les dures complication d'être chef mafieux. Ses cris et prestement réveillèrent le plus jeune des détective. Après plusieurs menace il raccrocha.

« Bon alors par ou commencé. Ce réjouis le malfaiteur. Toi je vais te noyer et notre gentil docteur va t'observer mourir. Ensuite mes hommes vont le battre à mort et nous l'exposerons au yeux de tout le monde. Ça va être génial ! S'exclama le criminel.

\- Vous êtes un psychopathe ! Lança John.

\- On dirai que le docteur veut commencé avant l'heure. Dit-il à ses hommes qui s'approchèrent dangereusement de John.

\- Que faites vous ? S'inquiéta Sherlock. Mais les hommes se mirent à frapper John. Arrêtez !

\- Ne vous en faites pas Holmes, votre tour va arrivé. Ricana le mafieux »

John gémit de douleur alors que les mafieux le frappaient. Ils le rouèrent de coup de pied alors qu'il était au sol.

Ils attrapèrent les deux détective pour les traîné à l'extérieur. John avait mal. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et les coups qu'il avait pris sur les différentes partie du corps n'arrangeait rien à sa douleur.

L'intrus de Baker Street enfonça une autre seringue dans le bras de Sherlock. Puis il le détacha pour le lester de poids sur les poignets et les chevilles. John hurla de le laisser tranquille. Mais ces cris ne firent qu'attiser les rires du criminel. Et c'est Élias lui même, qui pris Sherlock par le bras pour l'emmener près des berges. Sherlock eut du mal à avancer. Les chaînes et son teint pale ferai pâlir les fantômes de la tour de Londres. Il força Sherlock à ce retourner face à John.

« Regarder le bien docteur Watson car c'est la dernière fois que vous voyer votre acolyte. J'ai toujours pensé que la noyade était l'une des morts les plus horrible comme l'immolation, mais nous nous avons la Tamise à quelques mètre alors autant utilisé mère nature. Et puis ça me fait pensé aux vieux film de mafieux que mon père me faisait regarder.

-La police vous arrêtera pour nos meurtre et vous finirez en prison !

\- Ces Poulets n'ont pas réussi à coincé un seul de mes hommes depuis plusieurs mois, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et puis je ne suis qu'un barman et futur papa. Personne ne soupçonnerai une personne comme moi. Ria le jeune homme.

\- Oui enfin si on oublie que l'inspecteur Lestrade et moi même avons rendu visite à votre épouse qui à fui Londres après avoir découvert votre identité.

\- Vous m'aurez fait chier jusqu'au bout ! Hurla Élias . De toute manière ils sont trop stupides pour me retrouver.»

Quand tout à coup un voix se fit entendre

« POLICE LACHER VOS ARMES ! »

C'était la voit de l' hommes de la police avait encerclé le périmètre. Des échanges de tirs commencèrent à résonné dans les docks. John eut le réflexe de se mettre à terre. Il sentait le souffle des balles au dessus de lui.

Tout alla très vite. Deux des trois hommes moururent dont l'intrus de Baker street. Élias fut arrêter ainsi que son dernier homme de main. Quand John se releva il chercha son colocataire du regard. Sans le trouvé. Lestrade vu la panique dans les yeux du médecin et le chercha également.

Élias Ria de plus belle :

« Ne le chercher pas docteur c'est trop tard ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui ! »

John se précipita vers le bord de l'eau suivit de Lestrade

« SHERLOCK ! »

Aucune réponse. John ce mit à paniqué. Il retira sa veste et plongeât dans l'eau gelé de la Tamise. L'eau était trouble et la nuit n'arrangeait rien. Il chercha son ami. Le souffle lui manquait et il refit surface avant de replonger. Sa panique ce faisait sentir dans ces gestes rapides et désordonné.

Quand la peau pâle du détective se fit remarqué entre les algues du fleuve.

À la surface Il demanda à Lestrade de l'aide. Le temps était leur ennemis car chaque minutes dans l'eau pouvait être fatale pour le détective. Lestrade plongeât dans l'eau sale du vieux fleuve. À eux deux ils avait du mal à soulever les poids de Sherlock. John se souvint que le détective le forçait à s'entraîner à crocheter une serrure et de garder le matériel pour. Il le sortis de sa poche arrière et commença à défaire les liens du sociopathe. Il ne pouvait plus respiré mais dans quelques geste il savait qu'il aurai fini. Il devait tenir pour Sherlock comme il le ferai pour lui. Le click final se fit entendre et les poids tombèrent tout comme John qui ne pouvait plus tenir sans air. La dernière chose qu'il vu fut le visage inconscient de Sherlock qui remontait délicatement à la surface avant de fermer les yeux pour plonger dans un lourd sommeille.

* * *

 **Voila l'avant dernier chapitre est fini ! ^^**

 **j'espère encore une fois qu'il vous à plus ! on se retrouve dans le prochain et dernier chapitre. Laissez une review pour que je sache si je dois continuer à écrire où non ! merci en tout cas d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! ^^**


	6. Le retour de John

**Voilà l'histoire ce termine ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais c'est là fin donc c'est normal ... Je pense ^^. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. J'ai essayer de faire un effort pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je m'en excuse à l'avance pour celle que j'ai manqué. C'est dure de se corriger soi même ^^**

 **Sinon merci encore pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ces paupières étaient lourdes. Il cligna longuement des yeux avant d'avoir une vision net du lieu où il se trouvait. Il était fatiguer, ces muscles lui indiquaient l'effort dont il avait dû faire preuve avec d'horrible courbature. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui c'était passé. Il se rappelait de l'enquête, d'Élias et ses acolytes... Et Sherlock.

À la pensée de son ami, John s'assit précipitamment sur son lit et le chercha du regard. Personne n'était là. Il était seul dans une chambre d'hôpital silencieuse. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et plus important où était son ami ?

Il se leva non sans mal et chercha ses vêtements dans la pièce sans vie. Il ne savait pas où ils pouvaient être. Il se mit alors à fouiller la chambre comme lorsqu'il cherchait où Sherlock avait pu planquer ses cigarettes. Le médecin était tellement concentrer à sa tâche qu'il n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir.

L'inspecteur passa sa tête pour voir si son ami était réveiller. Il le trouva accroupi, en train de regarder sous le lit. Immédiatement il le força à se recoucher.

« John ! Tu n'es pas encore remis ! Le médecin à dit qu'il te fallait du repos.

\- Je suis médecin et je sais que je vais bien. Déclara l'ancien militaire. Je veux savoir comment je suis arrivé ici et où se trouve Sherlock !

\- Calmes toi d'abord. Tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'il c'est passé ? Questionna Greg.

\- Je me souviens d'Élias qui voulait nous tuer, ensuite vous êtes arrivés et Sherlock c'est retrouver dans la Tamise, après c'est la trou noir. Dit le médecin tout en se tenant la tête comme si ce remémorer le faisait souffrir.

-Tu as sauté dans l'eau pour le récupérer, mais les poids sur ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient trop lourds. Tu as donc essayé de crocheter la serrure de ses fers pour le libérer. Malheureusement tu es rester dans l'eau trop longtemps et tu as perdu connaissance. Pendant que tu essayais de le libérer je suis remonté pour demander du renfort à des collègues. Lorsque nous avons plongé tu étais inconscient mais il ne restait plus qu'un seul poids au poignet de Sherlock et nous avons pu le remonter. Un fois à la surface une équipe de secoure à pris le relais et vous à amené à l'hôpital. Raconta l'inspecteur. Tout est bien qui fini bien ! Dans quelques jours il sera dehors en train de traquer de nouveaux criminels et de râler comme à son habitude.»

Lorsqu'il comprit que le détective allait bien, John souffla comme si un poids lui était enlever. Ils allaient tout les deux bien et ils pourraient reprendre une vie normal, enfin la normalité de lorsqu'on vit avec Sherlock Holmes. Ses muscles se détendirent à cette nouvelle. Il demanda tout de même à le voir et passa à la salle de bain pour ce laver le visage. Quand il vu sa nouvelle barbe naissante il lança à Greg qui était assis sur le lit :

« Depuis combien de jour nous sommes ici ?

\- Deux jours et vous êtes le premier à vous réveiller. J'ai été vraiment inquiet pour vous deux.

\- Deux jours ! Je devait vraiment être sonner …» s'étonna le médecin

Après quelques formalités des médecins et de nouveaux vêtements laissés par madame Hudson, John se rendit au chevet de son colocataire.

Aucun début de barbe ne paraissait sur son visage. Il était n'était pas différent de d'habitude, juste Sherlock qui dormait paisiblement tel Blanche-Neige, la peau blanche comme la neige, les cheveux noir comme du charbon, seul ses lèvres n'étaient pas rouges sang juste rosées comme devaient l'être celles d'un homme. Le médecin était tellement obnubilé par son ami qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme du gouvernement assis dans le coin de la pièce.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir de nouveau sur pied docteur. Souris Mycroft.

\- Désolé je ne vous avais pas vu. Comment va t-il ? S'inquiéta John.

\- Il va bien. Et ce grâce à vous. Il est encore un peu en hypothermie et la drogue dans son sang disparaîtra dans quelques jours mais rien d'insurmontable. Dit calmement l'aîné. J'aimerai vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère au risque de votre vie. Je sais que c'est habituel pour vous, mais cette enquête était spécial.

\- Je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'on lui fasse du mal.

\- Je le sais bien. Souris le politicien. Sur ce je m'en vais avant qu'il se réveille. »

Il salua les deux hommes et s'en alla e toute délicatesse.

John pris la mains de son ami, elle était encore froide. La Tamise n'était jamais très chaude mais ces derniers jours avaient été glacials. Ils avaient eu de la chance que l'inspecteur les retrouves avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour l'un d'eux.

« Grégory ? Comment as-tu fais pour nous retrouver à temps ?

\- Tu te souviens de Mickaël ? De la cybercriminalité ? Je l'ai appeler pour qu'il trace ton téléphone quand nous nous sommes quitté. Je t'ai suivis de loin quand j'ai sentit les problèmes arrivés j'ai appeler du renfort et nous avons agit au moment le plus opportun. Expliqua l'Inspecteur.

-Heureusement que vous étiez là, sinon nous serions sûrement mort. Sourit John

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai aider mes amis et bouclé plusieurs affaires. D'une pierre deux coups rigola leur sauveur.

\- John...?

-Sherlock tu es réveiller ! Lança le docteur. Tu nous as fait peur !

\- Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, dit Lestrade qui murmura ensuite, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps. »

Le détective semblait avoir un trou de mémoire plus gros que celui de John. Le militaire dû donc lui raconter l'histoire qu'ils avaient vécu. À la fin du récit Sherlock semblait plus fatiguer que jamais. Les deux hommes décidèrent donc de le laisser se reposé car de plus il était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue. Avant de se rendormir le sociopathe pris la mais de John et déclara faiblement.

« C'est un acteur, réalisateur, scénariste et compositeur britannique. Notamment connu pour le dictateur et les temps moderne.

\- Pa..pardon ? S'étonna John.

\- Charly Chaplin aussi appelé Charlot dans ses films. »

Sherlock s'endormit tranquillement et fier de lui tandis que John rigola de l'obstination de son ami d'avoir le dernier mot. Il quitta la pièce le sourire aux lèvres alors que Lestrade ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sherlock était de retour à Baker Street. Le quotidien avait repris pour les deux colocataires. Sherlock continuait des expériences laisser pour compte et John lisait le journal du matin.

Tout deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne plus enquêter l'un sans l'autre ainsi que ne plus dénigrer le travaille de son collègue. Cette histoire leur avait appris qu'ils étaient complémentaire et leur rôle leur convenait très bien.

Sherlock vint s'asseoir en face de John :

« Je m'ennuie.

\- oh ça me fait penser que ton frère à laisser une enquête pour nous. Se souvint le médecin

\- Oui il m'en avait parler. » Souffla le détective qui pris le dossier que John lui tendait avec un sourire malin.

Il commença à lire les première ligne d'un air désintéresser, puis au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait il semblait prêter de l'attention au dossier.

Il se leva d'un air dramatique et tout en ouvrant la porte il lança à John, qui était déjà debout avec sa veste :

« The Game is on ! Et la porte grince il faudra y remédier John. »

L'ancien militaire soupira tout était redevenus comme avant pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils laissèrent une fois de plus le salon du 221B Baker Street, silencieux et désordonné comme à son habitude et filèrent vers de nouvelles aventures toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **C'est fini ! Enfin avec Sherlock c'est jamais vraiment fini ^^**

 **Laissez une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


End file.
